


dont leave me

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: During the Apocalypse, F/F, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: "i missed you."





	dont leave me

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW WOULD ZOE REACT TO MADISON COMING BACK TO LIFE IN APOCALYPSE sO this is basically that and its really short sorry

zoe hugged her, tight. so tightly it was like if she let go, she’d lose the other girl forever. her hands that gripped her slim shoulders were trembling. and i mean, she had a reason. zoe was so confused, relieved, scared, sad, all of these different emotions thrown at her from left to right. she didn’t want to let her go like the first time. or the second time.

“i... i m-missed you..” she whispered in her ear, voice breaking as it echoed the empty room. _their_ room. hot tears filled her eyes and suddenly her vision was blurry. zoe let them fall down her pink cheeks anyways. “i was scared.”  

it was a while before the other girl said anything, and zoe started to wonder if she heard it, or if she even cared at all. 

“i thought about you everyday, madison.”

madison swallowed the hard lump in her throat, however she refused to cry. not in front of zoe. 

zoe sniffed. ‘“you hate me, i know. cause i couldn’t bring you back, and all the shit that’s happened between us in the past, w-with kyle and whatever.” she cried. “but i wished you were with us..with  _ me, _ madison. cause i fucking missed you like hell.”

“i know.” she replied eventually, and zoe felt relieved. her equally shaky hands gripped the bottom of zoe’s shirt, and she rested her forehead on the taller girl’s shoulder. “i-i know..” her bottom lip trembled. 

watching her cry was weird, cause she was madison. so ‘heartless’, so ‘cold’, so ‘bitchy.’ she was meant to have no emotion except for living off the satisfaction of making people’s lives hell. but she was human too. 

“i don’t want to slip away.” madison whispered. she didn’t want to fade away into the background, forever forgotten. “ _please._ ” she begged, her voice dripping with desperation. “ _please_ don’t leave me.”  

zoe could only respond by hugging her tighter. neither of them wanted to let go.

  
  



End file.
